Tabitha St. Germain
Tabitha St. Germain is an award-winning Canadian stage actress. She has recently made the transition from stage work to voice work, and has since become one of the core female voice actresses working with Ocean Productions in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. August 13 1986 http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Tabitha_St._Germain&action=edit&section=1 edit Filmography http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Tabitha_St._Germain&action=edit&section=2 edit Anime *''.hack//Roots'' - Asta, Nazo Grunty *''Black Lagoon'' - Roberta *''Boys Over Flowers'' - Yuki Matsuoka *''Death Note'' - Naomi Misora *''Dokkoida!?'' - Ruri Umeki / Edelweiss *''Dragonball Z'' - Gotenks *''Dragon Drive'' - Chibisuke *''Earth Girl Arjuna'' - Sayuri Shirakawa *''Galaxy Angel S'' - Ranpha Franboise *''Galaxy Angel X'' - Ranpha Franboise *''Hamtaro'' - Pashmina *''Infinite Ryvius'' - Criff Kei *''InuYasha'' - Nazuna, Sayo, Koume *''Let's Go Quintuplets'' - Krystal *''MegaMan NT Warrior'' - Maddy (Madoi or Madd) *''Mirmo!'' - Katie Minami *''Gundam SEED'' - Flay Allster, Birdy (Torii), Haro *''Gundam SEED Destiny'' - Birdy (Torii), Haro, Abby Windsor, Hilda Harken *''Gundam 00'' - Soma Peries, Haro *''Popotan'' - Konami, Unagi, Magical Girl Lilo *''Powerpuff Girls Z'' - Miss Keane, Ivy, Violet, Sapphire *''Ranma 1/2'' - Yuki Onna *''Shakugan no Shana'' - Shana, Domino, Rinne (Baby; ep 1) *''Star Ocean EX'' - Precis F. Newman *''Sword of the Stranger'' - Mu-Mao, Yori *''Transformers: Armada'' - Alexis *''Transformers: Energon'' - Alexis *''Transformers: Cybertron'' - Professor Lucy Suzuki *''Tokyo Underground'' - Shiel Messiah *''Yu-Gi-Oh! (second series anime)'' - Penelope *''Zoids Fuzors'' - Sandra, Ciao, Female TV Announcer http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Tabitha_St._Germain&action=edit&section=3 edit Other *''Voltron Force'' − Kala *''Zeke's Pad'' - Ida Palmer/Chester *''Action Man'' - Agnes "Fidget" Wilson *''Ark'' - Empress Cathebel *''Ay Quiero Del Mundo'' - Polly Polez *''Banjo-Kazooie'' - Groggy *''The Barbie Diaries'' - Other sales girl *''Barbie: Fairytopia'' - Dandelion *''Barbie: Mermaidia'' - Dandelion/Teeny Mermaid *''Barbie: A Fashion Fairy Tale - Marie-Alecia "Alice"'' *''Barbie in a Christmas Carol'' - The Spirit Of Christmas Past/Seamstress/Baby *''Barbie in A Mermaid Tale'' - Zuma/Deanne *''Barbie Mariposa'' - Willa/Coral/Flutterpixie *''Barbie Fairytopia: Magic of the Rainbow'' - Dandelion/Topaz *''Barbie Thumbelina'' - Chrysella *''Being Ian'' - Sandi Crocker *''Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui'' and Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows - Nokama *''Captain Flamingo'' - Milo Powell/Captain Flamingo *''Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot'' - Cheer Bear *''Class of the Titans'' - Persephone, Aphrodite, Psyche (mortal) *''Devil Kings'' - Bramble *''Dinosaur Train'' - Shirley Stygimoloch/Spiky Stygimoloch/Keenan Chirostenotes/Mrs. Conductor the Troodon/Patricia Palaeobatrachus/Minnie Microraptor/Mikey Microraptor/Angela Avisaurus/Mrs. Deinonychus/Arlene Archaeopteryx/Cindy Cimolestes/Sonja Styracosaurus/Stephie Styracosaurus *''D'Myna Leagues'' - Nikki Tinker *''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy'' - Nazz (Season 1 only), Gertrude *''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera'' - Mindilio/La Huelgita *''George of the Jungle (2007 TV series)'' - Magnolia, Tooky Tooky *''Hannah Montana: Spotlight World Tour'' - Lily *''Hellcats'' - addition voices *''House Of Payne'' - Clerk *''Hero: 108 - Alpha Girl Latifah, Archer Lee, Rattle Diva, Peacock Queen'' *''Jimmy Two-Shoes - Heloise'' *''Kid vs. Kat'' - Phoebe, Mrs. Brenigan *''League of Super Evil'' - Cougar, Elizabeth "Lightning Liz" Sergeant, Goldenrod and Miss B. Mean *''Make Way For Noddy'' - Dinah Doll *''Martha Speaks'' - Martha the Dog, Napitha Dog *''Martin Mystery'' - Jenni Anderson *''Monster Buster Club'' - Wendy *''Mucha Lucha'' - Penny Plutonium *''My Little Pony'' (G3 animations) - Minty, Thistle Whistle, Wysteria, Fiesta Flair and Scootaloo *''My Little Pony Friendship is Magic'' - Rarity, Granny Smith, Nightmare Moon, Princess Luna, Photo Finish *''The Nutty Professor'' - Robin *''Pollyworld'' - Beth *''Pucca Funny Love'' - Ring Ring, Pucca *''Storm Hawks'' - Dove *''Team Galaxy'' - Brett *''The Buzz On Maggie'' - various *''Scary Godmother: Halloween Spooktacular'' - Scary Godmother *''Scary Godmother: The Revenge of Jimmy'' - Scary Godmother *''X-Men: Evolution'' - Danielle Moonstar *''Dragon Booster'' - Spratt *''Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2'' - Narrator/Instructor http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Tabitha_St._Germain&action=edit&section=4 edit External links *Tabitha St. Germain at the Internet Movie Database *Tabitha St. Germain at Anime News Network's Encyclopedia *Tabitha St. Germain Voice Over Retrieved from "http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tabitha_St._Germain" View page ratingsRate this pageRate this pagePage ratingsWhat's this?Current average ratings. Trustworthy Objective Complete Well-written I am highly knowledgeable about this topic (optional)I have a relevant college/university degreeIt is part of my professionIt is a deep personal passionThe source of my knowledge is not listed here I would like to help improve Wikipedia, send me an e-mail (optional)We will send you a confirmation e-mail. We will not share your address with anyone. (Privacy policy) Submit ratingsSaved successfullyYour ratings have not been submitted yet Your ratings have expiredPlease reevaluate this page and submit new ratings.An error has occured. Please try again later.Thanks! Your ratings have been saved.Please take a moment to complete a short survey. Start surveyMaybe laterThanks! Your ratings have been saved.Do you want to create an account?An account will help you track your edits, get involved in discussions, and be a part of the community.Create an accountorLog inMaybe laterThanks! Your ratings have been saved.Did you know that you can edit this page? Edit this pageMaybe later Categories: Canadian voice actors | Living people | Martha Speaks | 1976 birthsHidden categories: Articles with hCards | Persondata templates without short description parameter Category:Voice Actors